warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Losers Club
The Losers Club is a group of youthful outcasts and the main characters of the 2017 horror film, It, and its 2019 sequel, It: Chapter Two. Background Members *Bill Denbrough (Jaeden Lieberher (first film)/James McAvoy (second film)) (the leader) *Beverly Marsh (Sophia Lillis (first film)/Jessica Chastain (second film)) (the only girl in the group) *Ben Hanscom (Jeremy Ray Taylor (first film)/Jay Ryan (second film)) (an expert on Derry's history) *Richie Tozier (Finn Wolfhard (first film)/Bill Hader (second film)) (Bill's best friend, and the loudmouth of the group) *Eddie Kaspbrak (Jack Dylan Grazer (first film)/James Ransome (second film) (a germophobe) *Stan Uris (Wyatt Oleff (first film)/Andy Bean (second film) (a timid member of the group) *Mike Hanlon (Chosen Jacobs (first film)/Isaiah Mustafa (second film)) (a homeschooled African-American) Appearances It (2017 film) Throughout the summer, each of the kids encounter terrifying sights, including Mike's parents burning alive, a fountain of blood, a headless boy, a rotting man, a shade of Georgie, and a disfigured woman in a painting. They eventually discover that they are being terrorized by the same creature. Going to the Well House at 29 Neibolt Street, they are confronted by Pennywise, but manage to repel him. Afterwards, Eddie, Richie, Stan, Ben, and Mike defect, while Bill and Beverly are the only ones still willing to fight. When Beverly is kidnapped by Pennywise in August, the others reassemble to save her. Through courage and teamwork, they manage to defeat Pennywise, sending him into early hibernation. At the end of summer, the kids make a vow that if Pennywise comes back in twenty-seven years, they will return to Derry to destroy him for good. It: Chapter Two After the events of the summer of 1989, the kids have grown up and moved to different cities: Bill has become a mystery novelist in Los Angeles, Beverly, Ben, and Eddie have found different jobs in New York (Beverly is a fashion designer, Ben has started his own architecture business, and Eddie works for a risk assessor firm), Richie has become a comedian in Chicago, Stan has become a partner for an Atlanta-based accounting firm, and Mike has become the town librarian in Derry. In 2016, a young gay male, Adrian Mellon, is thrown off a bridge by a group of teenagers and killed by Pennywise. Mike immediately informs Bill and the others about Pennywise's return. However, Stan, rather than come back to help them deal with the clown again, kills himself, leaving only Bill, Beverly, Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Mike to deal with It. The gang meets for dinner at a Chinese restaurant, where they catch up on their lives, and Mike helps them to remember the events of 1989; due to being away from Derry for nearly thirty years, their memories of It have become hazy. Once they realize that Stan committed suicide, Richie and Eddie decide to skedaddle. At their hotel, Beverly explains that ever since she got caught in It’s Deadlights, she has been envisioning their deaths, with Mike adding that they were all affected by the Deadlights and that they will die too if they fail. Gallery It (2017 film) IT_2017_Screenshot_2003.jpg|The kids throw rocks at Henry Bowers and his cronies. IT_2017_Screenshot_2149.jpg|The group attempting to track down Pennywise. IT_2017_Screenshot_2276.jpg|Bill rallies the group to take some action and do something about Pennywise, as it's clear no adult in Derry is going to do anything. IT_2017_Screenshot_3026.jpg|With Beverly taken prisoner by Pennywise, it's up to the boys to save her. IT_2017_Screenshot_3640.jpg|The kids vs. IT IT_2017_Screenshot_3716.jpg|Bill, now having solid proof that his little brother is dead, breaks down in tears, and he and the others mourn for him. IT_2017_Screenshot_3792.jpg|The kids vow to return and deal with Pennywise again when they are older. It: Chapter Two Adult_Bill.jpg Grown-up_Ben.jpg Older_Beverly.gif 40-year-old_Richie.png 40-Year-Old_Eddie.gif Older_Stanley.png Grown-Up_Mike.jpg The_Old_Gang_Back_Together.jpg Losers Club Clubhouse.jpg Good_Times.jpg The_Gang's_Younger_Selves.png Losers Club Group Photo.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Stephen King's It Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Live-action characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:Lorimar characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:American characters